


snowy bridge scene

by silverspatuler



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, oh boy oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspatuler/pseuds/silverspatuler
Summary: a ficlet that popped out of my brain after reading the newest translated chapter lol im emo





	snowy bridge scene

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Coach."

Katsutoshi laughed dryly, and took another long drag on his nearly-gone cigarette before he replied, "You're overestimating your own intelligence, Usui. And don't call me coach anymore, it's a little inappropriate, given the circumstances."

Yuuta folded his arms against the bridge railing, and looked up into the clouded winter night sky. "So you mean to say that you actually _are_ flirting with me? Flirting  _back_ , after all these years?" He said. And after Katsutoshi gave him a look that gave him a clear signal that this was not the time to act coy, he followed up with, "Still, I could hardly believe it when I heard you were going to quit as Seiseki's coach after Tsukamoto finally graduated. It can't stop me from calling you that, though. Old habits and all that."

Katsutoshi gave him a half-smile. "It isn't just that. Well, I mean...uh, how do I put this? You've, um, aged really well, Usui."

"Akin to cheese or wine, am I?"

"That's not-! Jesus, you're making this harder."

"Go on."

"All I'm saying is, you're out of high school, and almost out of university, and this is kind of the first time we're seeing each other again since you graduated from Seiseki."

"Yes? And?"

"And...oh, right, I did forget to ask, how is your new school?"

"Coach, don't change the subject."

"Right, right, well. What I'm trying to say is, You and I are now both at an age where...I can start...considering your, um..."

"My advancements."

"Y-Yeah, that."

Yuuta was wearing his signature cunning smile, the one that knew more than he let on. "I still don't understand completely what you mean, Nakazawa-san." He said, lying through his teeth. "Could you show me?"

Katsutoshi thought,  _yes, I could_ , and kissed Usui full on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my sunshine who i owe several hours of crying over star wars to


End file.
